


No Touching!

by bfketh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some bedroom antics. Seriously, if you're looking for plot it's not here. </p>
<p>I have no excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touching!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChryseisYumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryseisYumi/gifts).



> This had such a positive response on tumblr, I thought I'd post it here, too.
> 
> Also, this was a collaboration with Nada (erenbaegerr) who provided [art here](http://erenbaegerr.tumblr.com/post/121444031872/just-a-little-something-to-go-with-bfkeths-no).

“Eren, please…”

“I said no touching!”

Levi bit his lip and shifted in the chair. He was  _so_  hard, his cock straining against his stomach, precome dribbling from it and slicking his skin, and he had to get some relief. He  _had_  to.

“And no crossing your legs, either!” Eren scowled at him from where he was kneeling naked on the bed, stroking almost lazily over his own cock, his other hand coming up to pinch his nipple. When Levi planted both feet firmly on the floor, Eren smiled at him before running his tongue across his lips. He tilted his head back to expose more of his throat, staring at Levi through his eyelashes as he swiped his thumb around the head of his cock and dragged it over the slit, just like how Levi liked to do to him.

Levi shuddered, and his hands tightened on the armrests of the chair until his knuckles turned white. He was trying to kill him. Eren was literally trying to kill him. “Can’t I at least touch you?” Levi inwardly cringed at the whine that creeped into his voice, but, God, he  _needed_  to touch Eren, needed to run his hands over every inch of that beautiful tan skin until Eren was writhing underneath him, as hot with need as Levi was right now.

“Mm, and how would you touch me, baby?”

“I’d start by running my hands over your neck and down your chest until I reached your hips, tracing every muscle along the way.”

As he talked, Eren mimicked his words, his hand going to his throat and then stroking down along his chest and stomach. “What then?

"I’d take that beautiful cock of yours in my hand. I’d go light and slow at first, keep my hand loose, drive you crazy until you begged for more.”

Eren’s hand around himself slackened, his eyelids fluttering as he barely touched himself. “Fuck, Levi, don’t tease me like this.”

“I’d grip you harder then, going a little rough, just like you like it. I’d tug at your foreskin, press against that spot under your head.”

“H-ah, hah. Levi…” Eren’s hand was moving faster now as he followed Levi’s instructions, and the air was filling with his panting breaths and the sound of his hand sliding up and down, the noise getting wetter and wetter as his tip leaked freely all over himself.

“When you get close, I’d take my other hand and I’d trail it down from your balls until I reached your entrance, and then I’d circle a finger around it just so I could feel your muscles twitch at my touch.

Eren moved back off his knees and spread his legs so Levi could see his free hand slip down to his ass, could watch as Eren’s finger teased his hole. A flush spread from his face and down his throat and chest. His mouth hung open as he fought for air, a thin line of drool dripping unheeded down his chin. "L-Levi, ah, I-I’m…ah!”

“That’s it, sweetheart, show me how pretty you are when you come.”

“Ah, n-nng, hah!” Eren’s hand gave a few more harsh pumps, his hips jerking up into it erratically as thick ropes of come arced up to splatter his stomach with white. Eren whimpered and moaned, his leg twitching with aftershocks as he milked every drop out. Eren slumped to the mattress, and his chest heaved as he tried to return his breathing to normal.

Levi almost came then and there just from watching Eren, wrecked and covered with his own mess. He groaned deep in his throat at the sight, his hips thrusting uselessly into the air in search of friction.

There was a chuckle from the bed, and Eren slid off of it to land on his knees between Levi’s spread legs. “God,  _look_  at you, love. I bet I’ll barely have to touch you for you to finish.” Eren kissed the inside of Levi’s thigh, and the man shivered.

“Yeah, I’m gonna pass on taking you up on that bet. I have a feeling you’d win.” Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. His hand was shaking, and he was sure Eren felt it when he saw the sly grin spread over his face.

“Mm, you’re so wound up, and all because of me.” Eren’s hand wrapped around Levi’s long-neglected cock, and Levi’s entire body spasmed at the touch. “That’s so fucking hot.” Eren gave him a couple strokes and Levi hissed, the sensation almost painful after being hard for so long with no stimulation.

“F-fuck, sweetheart, hurry…”

Eren bent forward, licking a stripe up the underside of Levi’s cock, his tongue hot and wet and oh-so- _good_. Then Eren wrapped his lips around him and plunged down, and Levi’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Eren pulled back up with a slow suck.

He’d been right about Levi not lasting long. Just a few seconds of Eren bobbing up and down as Levi watched his cock sliding in and out of that sinfully perfect mouth had Levi arching his back and tangling his fingers in Eren’s hair as his come shot down Eren’s throat, quiet mewls and stuttered breaths escaping his own. Eren didn’t pull off, just kept sucking and swallowing until he’d devoured every last bit and Levi was writhing underneath him as the feeling became too much. Eren released his softening length with a wet pop and climbed up into Levi’s lap, curling against him until he could rest his head on Levi’s shoulder. His hand cupped the back of Levi’s head, fingers playing with the short hairs there. “Did you enjoy that, love?”

Levi nuzzled into Eren’s hair and tightened his arms around him. “Mmhm. Thank you.” Levi kissed Eren’s jaw, his cheek, his lips, and then he rested his forehead against Eren’s with a sigh. “I love you.”

Eren smiled, bright and beautiful enough for Levi’s breath to catch in his throat.

“I love you, too, Levi.”


End file.
